Dreams Can Come True
by Nuttyginger
Summary: Cordelias visions take on a mind of their own and start coming true...(you'll get what i mean)...but when your dreams come true, fate can deal a mixed hand.
1. Those Peasky Kids...

Disclaimer: They ain't mine but the plot is so nah nah  
Summary: Cordelias visions take on a mind of their own and start coming true...(you'll get what i mean)...but when your dreams come true, fate can deal a mixed hand.  
Deadicated: This is for Lizzy who asked me to write her a short fic but i got carried away and wrote an epic. Her reviews have been staggering...thanks  
Timeline: Conner ain't around and Wesley ain't be playing the Judas.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Dreams Can Come True  
  
Chapter 1 -'Those Peasky Kids…'  
  
Cordelia paced up and down the hotel lobby. It wasn't fair. They all had a nice life set up here, a family together and for the first time since Angels little A.W.O.L experience they were actually working as a team. She watched as their visitors stared around the hotel, unable to believe that Angel owned all of this. The Scooby gang had arrived in full force as soon as News had reached them in good old Sunnydale. She hadn't asked for their help, she didn't call them, Wesley had. What right did he have? While he was recovering from his gun shot wound he had left her in charge that meant that she made all the decisions around here. She watched as Buffy stood in the middle of the lobby with her eyes looking upward through the stain-glass roof that had just been repaired after their latest 'drop-in'.  
  
"You must be Gunn right?" Xander asked stretching out his hand. "How did you become messed up in Vampires and the things that go bump in the dark?" Xander asked, slumping into one of the huge couches that now lined the lobby.  
  
"My sister was a Vamp and then my man Angel here needed some help now and again and I just happened to end up here as a permanent fixture. What about you. I've heard you're the only one without any power."  
  
Xander sat up and tried to form a retort but slowly lowered his body back into the couch only to spring back up again. "So what are you then? Some mystical wizard?" Xander muttered in sarcasm.  
  
"I'm the muscle which is more than can be said for you dude." Gunn looked him up and down and sniggered.  
  
He received a warning growl from Angel and looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Where's Wesley?" Willow asked, still holding Tara's shaking hand, looking around the hotel.  
  
Angel looked guiltily to the ground and shifted his eyes towards Gunn. Gunn looked at Wesleys empty desk and sighed. "English is in hospital." He heard a gasp from Willow and Buffy looked away almost ashamed. "He was shot a week ago. Hurt real bad but he'll be fine. Lots of rest in a private room thanks to Angels non-needed health care plan."  
  
So Angel is the Do-Gooder and Gunn is the muscle. We all know that Wesley is the brains that only leaves Cordelia. So, Cordy, what do you do around here?" Buffy asked looking in her direction but not directly at her. A smirk formed across her face as she realised she hit a raw nerve.  
  
All the LA figures stiffened and looked at Cordelia. Nobody had told the Scooby Gang because it has been decided that it wasn't in their best interest to know. Cordelia had know what Buffy would say. 'Oh Cordelia is just fishing for attention again.' 'Cordelia is just acting the rich brat again Angel, she never changes.'  
  
"Oh I drum up the business around here." Cordelia simply answered. "Oh yeah and answer the phones, file the cases away, type the business letters, do the accounts. You know.."  
  
"So you're the office girl then Cordelia." Buffy bit back.  
  
Cordelia turned and looked at Buffy. "What ever you want to think Buffy." She began to walk away and just before she reached the marble staircase her hands flew to her head.   
  
Angel sensed it and was immediately by her side catching in her in his arms. He tried to control her spasms as she writhed in his strong arms. Slowly she opened her eyes and found only deep brown ones staring back at her..  
  
"What was that?" Xander exclaimed behind her.  
  
"That was a v…" Gunn tried to tell the group.  
  
"Gunn don't. It was a fit. I have them sometimes. They only started about a year after I came to LA." Cordelia lied. She scribbled on the notepad Angel had handed her and swallowed the pills that Gunn gave her. They never solved the pain but she like to feel at least something could make her feel better. "It won't happen until the Full Moon tomorrow at the corner of Stanton and 3rd. Get Gunn on it. I could smell herbs being burnt and a chants. I think it is to do with the Big Bad that is coming." Cordelia whispered close to his ear then quickly pulling away at the close proximity of their bodies.  
  
Buffy stood by in the wings and frowned at the scene in front of her. The way Angel and Gunn were surrounding her. Angel running for paper and Gunn for pills. Since when had Cordelia been epileptic? She didn't like the way Angel had turned in Cordelias direction a few seconds before Cordelia fell. Almost like he could sense it the way he used to sense her. Now there they were, even Willow, Tara, Xander and Giles were hovering over her. Definitely the same old Queen C from Sunnydale. Her avenue of thinking was broken as Angel lifted Cordelia into his arms, after one failed attempt by Cordelia to stand, and started to carry her up the stairs. Gunn was now in one of the rooms off Wesleys office, rummaging around. A timid looking girl had appeared at the top of the stairs, Fred, Buffy assumed and after Angel whispering a few words to her had scurried off after Gunn. The Scooby Gang were just left in the lobby, milling around like spare parts. Buffy didn't like the feeling. For the first time she felt out of place and like she didn't belong. She always belonged with Angel she reminded herself but even that was wearing thin on the ground.  
  
Angel lay Cordelia carefully on his bed and covered her slightly with the covers. He wiped away trickle of blood that had can from her nose, yet another sign that the visions were doing her no good. He cursed the Powers for giving an innocent the pain that should have been his. Cordelia rolled over, having fell asleep in his arms as they went to his room and let out a moan. He listened careful to her dreamy muttering.  
  
"A boy Angel, It's a boy."  
  
Angel staggered back confused by what Cordelia had meant. She stirred slightly again, smiling this time one of her Oscar winning smiles while a single tear rolled down her cheek. Angel quickly left the room before he disturbed her anymore. 


	2. I Wish I Didn't See That

Chapter 2 - 'I Wish I Didn't See That'  
  
The sun had set over twenty minutes ago and Buffy was itching to get out and fight. She stamped her foot in fusteration. Angel was still upstairs checking on Cordelia. She had seemed fine when she had checked in on her, a little agitated maybe, tossing and turning in her sleep. Gunn, who was getting the weapons ready in the corner, looked over and almost sighed in annoyance. None of them knew, none of them understood what his Barbie was going through. He was still confused as to why Cordelia hadn't told them, she didn't like to hide things from her friends but from what he had gathered, the Scooby Gang and the Fang Gang weren't that much of friends.  
  
"Slayer will you just chill? Angel is just making sure that Barbie is OK. She has had a tough time of late. The vis...fits are getting worse, more of them than ever. Give them a break. Angel feels bad enough for them and for Wesley being in hospital without you putting in ya two bit worth OK." Gunn stated, shocked at his own outburst. He didn't like this Buffy. She was different to what Cordelia had described her and he wouldn't have put the Slayer down as the love of Angels life, though he knew that had changed.  
  
With the last wepon in the bag Gunn headed out to the car and dumped the bag in the car just as Angel came down the stairs form his room.  
  
"Got anything for me Fred?"  
  
Fred stuck her head sheepishly out of the door and stared the people all around. "Umm. They are Holder Demons...like young humans. Stab them through the heart to realease the souls then can be killed by decapitation or removal of the heart."  
  
Giles stared at the young lady, impressed by her research skills. He didn't know anything about how Angel had known about the sacrifice but Fred had shown incredible speed at finding all the imformation needed.  
  
"Fred why don't you show Giles Wesleys' library and Cordelias computer system?" Angel knew the only time that Fred had ever felt comfortable around groups of people was when she was talking about research or physics. "Willow, i know Cordelia has a store of food in the main kitchen but i don't think that Yogaurt, fruit and Chunky Monkey is gonna feed 8 people. Why don't you phone for take-away or there is grosery store down the street if you really want to shop. When Cordelia wakes up tell her that her medication is in the medical box and that she should rest until i get back."  
  
It was dark through the tightly drawn drapes as Cordelia slowly came around from her post-vision sleep. She had trouble focusing on the floor as she swung her legs out of bed and began to make her way out to the hall. Her other sets of clothes lay folded on the chair in the comer where Angel usually watched her sleep. The marble stairs were more in focus than the floor and improved with each step she took. The voices slowly drifted to her ears, Willow, Tara and Xander sat on the couch or on the floor beside the couch eating a cartoon of ice cream. As Cordelia looked closer she noted they had their spoons in her Chunky Monkey. A growl, almost silently, eminated from her throat. At the bottom of the stairs Willow lifted her head hearing for the first time that Cordelia had woken.  
  
"Cordelia, you're awake. Angel said that you would be out for hours. He said you have to rest until he gets back. You still look kinda white." Willow noted with genuine concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah well Angel isn't my keeper. Has anyone seen Fred?"  
  
"Strange girl, likes Tacos, long brown hair? I think she is in there. She's been in there since you left. I think that she is stuck in there with all Wesleys tomes."  
  
"Xander, she's not strange. You're strange Xander. If you see Angel tell him we went to the Mall."  
  
Cordelia strutted of in the direction of Wesley's office and spied Fred sitting at the desk with her glasses perched delicately on top of her nose, just about to fall off but never that far. Cordelia slowly opened the door causing Fred to look up like a rabbit in the headlights.  
  
"Urn.. Cordelia. Your awake? Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah I wanna go to the Mall, do a bit of light shopping just to cheer me up. You wanna come?" Cordelia asked hopefully. She didn't feel like being alone after her dreams.  
  
"I don't know. We've fallen behind with the research since Wesley has been in hospital. I think we should catch up."  
  
"Fred." Cordelia whined in her famous voice. "I get the visions therefore I say when we research. Right now I say we shop plus if you aren't researching your scribbling on your walls and that isn't healthy."  
  
Fred closed the book in a flutter of dust and stood up, flatting her wrinkled clothes. "OK but please don't make me try on anything that makes me look like some Hollywood scarlet."  
  
Cordelia crossed her fingers behind her back and promised. She grabbed their coats from the coat rack in the office and dragged Fred reluctantly behind her.  
  
"Willow, when the Dark Avenger gets back tell him if he wants me then I have my cell phone, if he can figure out how to use his."  
  
With that they were gone.  
  
Later  
  
The shopping bags were hung from almost every possible hook-up point on their hands, four or five bags to each fingers. The conversation had been flowing non-stop since they had left in the 'company' car and now Fred was at ease in Cordelia company, willing to share times that she had experienced in Pylea.  
  
"Fred, have you came across any soul sealing or soul restoring spells in Wesley's books or in the scrolls?" Cordelia asked in an almost whisper.  
  
"Are you scared that Angel will lose his soul in the battle with the demon? I am sure that he won't risk it and from what I hear Willow saying, Buffy would stake Angelus in a second if he got lose again."  
  
"No. The head ache from the vision has gone so that means that they have defeated the demon OK." Cordelia explained for the first time.  
  
They were leaving the GAP store when Cordelias hands flew to her head and the lights began to course through her head. She screwed her eyes and waited for the pain to tear it's way through her senses and leave her screaming in fear and agony. The shopping bags scattered across the floor as Cordelia dropped them and Fred scrambled to catch her before she shattered her skull on the marbled concrete floor. Fred runnnaged in Cordelias purse pulling out her economy sized bottle of Codeine. Cordelia slowly can around from her vision and began to focus on her surroundings. The lights had stopped flashing and she wiped away a tear in her eye. She pushed the bottle away from her and back towards Freds chest.  
  
"I didn't hurt." Cordelia explained.  
  
Fred looked on, confused and not wanting to argue. She had seen Cordelia after a vision, arguing with Angel. It wasn't a pretty site.  
  
Cordelia sat on the bench and relived her vision in a great detail. The room was darkened, a little lamp on in the comer. She knew where she was and that scared her even more. Angels room was unmistakable. The heavy drapes and smell of masculinity and sandalwood. She could see them beneath the crisp white sheets of the bed, moving together. It surprised her but she didn't dread it. It was what she felt that scared her. She felt, instead of the pain, pure and uninhibited happiness. It wasn't the first time that the Powers had sent her the visions, instead she had been having it about once day on average. No pain, only the feeling of complete and utter pleasure from both of them. Angel would lose his soul in an instance if it ever happened but the Powers had never sent them a vision that she couldn't change. This she could change with one word: No. This wouldn't happen.  
  
Cordelia grabbed her bags and pulled Fred back to the car and started the engine. Fred hung on for dear life as Cordelia careered along the highway back towards the hotel. She screeched to halt outside the hotel and turned to apologise to Fred. As Fred got out of the car she expected Cordelia to go with her but instead she turned to see the car pull away and into the night. Fred let out a large sigh as she soon connected a little of what was going on with Cordelia and the rest of the Angel Investigations crew. But she couldn't know the full extent of what would happen. Not yet. 


	3. The Discovery Of Electricity

Chapter 3 - 'The Discovery of Electricity'  
  
The room was dark, just what she needed to think. The clanking in her mind hadn't stopped since they had left the Mall. Angel had been waiting for her in the lobby, hiding in the shadows, she sensed him but didn't acknowledge him, she, instead, headed straight up stairs. Angel cornered her in the bedroom.  
  
"What's going on Cordelia? You have been acting strange for 2 weeks." Angel whispered in a husky voice.  
  
"Angel we are strange, nothing is going on. Just a little tired with all the visions that's all." She looked to the floor guiltily.  
  
"You didn't phone me. I felt the vision, I seen the lights. You didn't tell me." He repeated. "I told you not to fight your visions yourself. Cordelia look at me."  
  
Cordelia turned away from the lighting window and drew the curtains against the coming dawn. "I didn't fight my vision. It wasn't for you, Oh-Great-Warrior, it was for me so there was no point in dragging you away from Buffy the Wonderful." Cordelia turned back to the covered window and hugged herself.  
  
"Cordelia, I know that it is difficult for you to have the Sunnydale Gang here, especially Xander, but they will be gone soon."  
  
"Yeah and in the meantime we have to watch you and Buffy dance on eggshells and making with the eyes like star-crossed lovers." She raised her voice slightly and let her hands drop to her side. She was now staring at Angels confused face. "For those of us that are social defunked, that means we have to watch you and Buffy the Vampire Layer making eyes at each other and slowly get back together and then we will have to baffle through the cloud of angst and then the visions will get worse 'cos between you manage to attract more demons than any bad Hollywood movie."  
  
"Don't call her that. I will not be getting back together with Buffy, our hearts belong to other people now. Buffy loves Spike, though she tries to deny it I can see it in her eyes. What was in the vision Cordy?"  
  
She was shocked at the use of his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it since he came back from Darla and his epiphany. It angered her slightly. "The vision was of you turning into Angelus if you must know." She shouted. "I watched you turn into Angelus and now I am just preparing to stake you when it happens. So excuse me for being distant. It isn't everyday that you stake your best friend." Angel recoiled from her as if she had suddenly branded a cross at him. "What did you mean that your hearts belong to other people? Who's does your belong to? Oh Darla..." Cordelia exclaimed in a sudden realisation. "Your heart belongs to another blonde whore. Darla!" Cordelia spat in disgust. Cordelia lifted her hand to slap his face.  
  
Angel caught her hand in mid-air and brought it to his face. "My heart belongs to you." He said softly. "And now your heart belongs to me. I seen your vision as well. We'll go to the Oracles and see why they are sending these visions to you."  
  
"They're dead!" Cordelia reminded him softly.  
  
"They tend to replace them if someone breaks in and kills them. Come on, we'll take the sewers.  
  
At The Oracles  
  
"Ah we are glad you have come.. .at last." The female gold and blue figure stated. "We have been waiting for a while now."  
  
"You bring her before us. You have found each other at last. Your hearts sing." The male one continued.  
  
"Do they always talk like this? They remind me of Drucilia. Weird, much." Cordelia muttered.  
  
"Silence Seer. You are here for answers but we sent you the answers in your Sights. We do not understand why you are here."  
  
"We are here because you are expecting me to turn Angel into Angelus. I really don't get that. You fight so hard to keep him Angel and now you want Angelus. Trust me Goldman, I've seen Angelus and he ain't no pretty picture.. well except for the leather pants part."  
  
"Angelus is no more. We made a deal with the Romaina Gypsies. You are free. They sealed your soul and made you...1 think your world for it Seer is...Angely? That means that your hearts can sing together. The Light needs to be planted, to grow, to help tip the balance of Good and Evil. You must make that Light. Only the Light can save us."  
  
They found themselves back inside the anti-chamber.  
  
"Light? I think that the gold people have just discovered electricity. They kept going on about light? Shame they couldn't have discovered soft landings as well! Couldn't they..." Cordelia mumbled while rubbing her back where she landed on the sandy floor. Her rambling was cut off by a pair of cold lips descending passionately on hers. Angel only pulled away when he realised that Cordelia still needed to breath.  
  
"Who cares about the Light right now. You heard them, they want us together. They gave us permission to be together."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell someone like the gang?"  
  
Angel didn't answer her, he grabbed her hand and started to pull her along the tunnels. Cordelia saw the fire dancing in his eyes mixed equally with the wickedness. Neither spoke until they reached the hotel, neither wanting to question what they felt neither wanting to acknowledge what the Light was. They reached the hotel and Cordelia stopped at Wesley's office to remove the book from under Freds sleeping head, replacing it with a pillow and removing her glasses. Angel had went up the stair case to his room, waiting for Cordelia. It was rushing through his head. He couldn't believe it, he had been hoping for it since the first vision when he had seen them in bed together. The candles beside his bed were lit. He pulled the sheets back and waited.  
  
Cordelia was shaking, her hand trembling like an earthquake. It was unbelievable to her, she had never expected this. Hoped, yes, but never thought it would be reality. She had convinced herself that if they ever sealed his soul then he would go running straight back to Buffy in Sunnydale but he was upstairs waiting for her.  
  
The door opened, letting a crack of light into the candlelit room. Angel has waiting, his chest bare. She put her hands softly, hesitantly, on his chest and felt the taut muscles underneath his chilled skin. He held her face and brought it to him. They kissed passionately, never wanting to leave each other hands undoing buttons and fiddling with buckles. He stood back slightly and looked into Cordelias eyes. She saw his pure happiness eyes and suddenly a happy reality hit her. They kiss passionately again, so caught up in the passion that neither seen the blue light that passed from Angel into Cordelia, travelling through her body to the abdomen where it stopped, glowed and went out. 


	4. Is it Christmas already?

Chapter 4 - 'Is it Christmas already?'  
  
Cordelia awoke to a cold body next to her, normally that would be unusual but not everybody woke up to the only souled Vampire in existence. The feeling of cold comforted her until the harsh reality of what they had done settled into her mind. She gazed at the muscular man lylng next to her. He smiled one of his loop-sided smiles and went back to sleep. All she wanted was for him to open his eyes, but nothing that looked that innocent could be a heart-less killer like Angelus.  
  
"Angel," She nudged. "Angel wake up, please!" She pleaded  
  
Angel stirred and smiled at her. He saw the worry written on her face and immediately sat upright.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Duh! Are you Angelus?" Cordelia asked backing across the bed.  
  
Angel just stared at her. "I'm big and bad but I'm not Angelus." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. She let out a shrill giggle.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Fred sat at the scrolls. Cordelia had worried her yesterday about Angel's soul and how vulnerable he really was. She had been up all night and was so close to translating the last paragraph of the Phoenix language. It kept repeating the same phrase; 'The Light' She cross referenced the books and found herself staring at the answer.  
  
The Sunnydale Gang plus Gunn sat in the early morning sunshine in the courtyard swapping stories of battles and demons gone by. They heard a shout. Gunn recognised it as Freds and scrabbled to his feet. Willow, Buffy and Xander followed suit Gunn found Fred in the middle of Wesleys office clutching the tattered pieces of paper that were Angels scrolls.  
  
"God girl." Gunn shouted. "What are you doin'? What have you got there? Fred, speak to me." Gunn tried shaking her.  
  
"I've cracked it. I've translated the middle of the scrolls. The one that tells of Angels future, the one that they stole out of Wolfram and Harts vault, which was not nice, the one that Wesley...  
  
"Get on with it Fred." Buffy shouted. "It's about Angels future. What does it say?" Buffys' eyes glinted in hope.  
  
"I can't tell you without Angel and Cordelia being here. CORDELIA, ANGEL." Fred shouted.  
  
"What does Cordelia have to do with this?" Buffy asked almost sarcastically.  
  
"She is part of the prophecy, part of Angels future. Opps. I've said too much." Fred was now bouncing on her toes, on the spot.  
  
Angel came down stairs wearing a pair of black joggers and not top, his muscles contracting as he walked. He stopped at the top of the stairs, Cordelia running into him. She was wearing Angels blue Japanese robe haphazardly pulled at the waist. The group stared at them.  
  
"What? Where's the fire?" Cordelia shouted looking down on the little group and wondering why Fred was bouncing on her toes like a little kid at Christmas.  
  
"Fred says she's cracked the prophecy, you know the one with the Light. Cordelia what are you doing here? I thought you went home last night. And why are you wearing Angels robe?" Buffy quizzed.  
  
"I think they already know about the prophecy." Fred pointed out laughing while everyone stared at her. "Ya see first of all, Angel's soul has been sealed as a like engagement present. It means he can be with who he wants to now. "Fred pointingly stared at Cordelia. "Wesley and me were stuck on what the Light is." Cordelia now held her full attention. "At first I thought it was some heavenly light, like a portal, but then I figured out that it meant a person, a being. There were mentions of the 'Baby Gabriel' when it was talking about the Light. Gabriel was an angel so it was talking about a baby angel, Angels baby! It's the wedding present. I don't know when though, could be now, could be when you get your Shansu. I can't tell you."  
  
"I know someone that can." Cordelia looked at Angel. "The Oracles brood-boy. Come on we need to take a trip there." She grabbed Angel and pulled him upstairs.  
  
Later  
  
The Oracles did not look pleased at them.  
  
"What do you want Lower Beings?"  
  
"Hey I'm no Lower Being."  
  
"We thought that you would be exploring the new gift we gave you Warrior." The female giggled while the man smiled smugly.  
  
"We want to know when Angel will get his baby. Will it be while he is Vampire, even though everyone knows Vampire can't have children, or will it be when he is a human?"  
  
The female Oracle looked confused. "Do you not know Seer?" Cordelia shook her head. The Oracle reached forward to Cordeliats stomach and then moved her hand to the wall. "It is happening now." Cordelia and Angel looked at the wall. There was a picture, like an ultrasound, of a baby sucking it's thumb. "The Light lies in you."  
  
Angel moved forward and slid his hand around Cordelia's waist. They stood side-by-side and watched as the baby moved. Sucking what looked like a fist.  
  
"Be warned though. The balance is tipping to the dark side too fast and we need our light now. You have three months until the Light will be ready. He will be human, but excel in speed, strength, vision and smell. He will be genetically everything of you and he will grow as a normal boy. We have chosen a boy so he will be able to carry on the line. You must ensure that he learns the ways of a warrior yet be gentle and respectful of human life and nature. We wish you well."  
  
Again Angel and Cordelia found themselves outside the chamber, on the sandy floor. Cordelia wrapped her hands around her stomach. She could feel the slight bump where her baby now lay, Hers and Angels baby. 


	5. The Good, The Bad and the Ugly

Chapter 5 - 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'  
  
The hotel lobby seemed crowed than usual but then again there was 9 people now milling around in the area. The couches were filled by Willow and Tara cuddled up on one, whispering and giggling at baby names. Xander and Buffy sat on the other, Buffy resting her head on Xanders shoulder while he gently stroked her arm in comfort. They both felt betrayed by their friends and ex-lovers. They thought that Angel and Cordelia would be the last people to get together. Giles and Fred sat side by side in Wesley's office, trying to decipher more of the scrolls. Gunn sat by them, watching them carefully. He wasn't so keen on Giles and Fred being this close. He could see the electricity crackle between them. He could cope with Wesley but this Giles guy worried him. You could never trust the English. Cordelia and Angel were in the corner, arms wrapped around each other, Angel's hand constantly stroking her stomach. It was like some kind of barrier had been lifted between them and they had been given permission to explore new territory. Any time Angel whispered something sweet in her ear, Cordelia let out a small giggle and everyone turned to look giving them varying looks. Cordelia simply scowled at Buffy and Xander and smiled an Oscar winning smile at Giles. Fred and Gunn were now relieved that the dance between Vampire and Seer had finally reached its finale.  
  
"So when are we gonna go shopping for baby stuff?" Cordelia asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Cordelia, you know I hate shopping with you. Can't you get Buffy or Willow to go with you? I mean they will know more about booties and bottles than I will." Angel had the look of a man, who would rather go back to Hell and back again than go shopping, desperate and terrified.  
  
"Oh come on Angel. In three months we'll have a bouncing baby boy and I want to be able to say to him, 'yes your daddy picked that for you.' I mean it's only a trip to the Mall and we can go to the 24hour one so you don't turn into a blazing fireball. Please." Cordelia was now whining. "We could pick up some maternity clothes for me and some colourful clothes for you. I don't want this baby to grow up thinking it's dad is a black shadow. Just think in a month I will start looking like a beached whale and the baby will start to kick. God, Angel you will have to start tying my shoelaces and doing the buckles up on my shoes. I will get so fat!" Cordelia looked close to tears.  
  
"I'll still love you when you're fat." Angel joked. 'Love' seemed to roll easily from his tongue. He looked down at Cordelia, now looking expectantly at him. "OK I'll come shopping on one condition, I get to see your maternity clothes."  
  
Cordelia smiled glad of her victory. She rewarded Angel with a peak on the cheek before hauling herself up and heading into her office to phone the mid-wife. It had not been easy to find a mid-wife who wouldn't question why the pregnancy only took 3 months. They had used Angels 'doctor' whom they went to every time they couldn't explain what was wrong with Angel anytime he got ill and she was female which made a huge difference to Cordelia. She booked her first scan, desperate to see her baby for a second time. She was verging on '3 months pregnant'.  
  
"I'm just going out. I'll be back in about an hour." Cordelia shouted to the congregation.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. What are you going to do? Protect me with you big blazing fireball? It's half past two in the afternoon Angel. You maybe soul-sealed but that doesn't mean you can go getting a suntan!"  
  
  
One Month Later  
  
The End was coming and Angel could feel it. They were inundated with cases; they ran into more Vampires and demons each night. The evil Evil was growing and Cordelia was getting anxious. She was due in another month and she was scared what the future might hold for any baby never mind one that was to be the Powers's light. She was into her maternity clothes and the 'bump' was growing. The Scooby Gang were still in residence, taking up their own rooms in various parts of the hotel. Buffy, who was in the room next to Angel, was now at the other side of the hotel. Giles took a room half way between Fred's and Buffy's. The Slayer trained with Angel, grudgingly, for 5 hours a day until they were both too tired to stand or snipe at each other. Willow and Tara practised their magick relentlessly, never knowing what was going to be expected of them. The baby was getting agitated as well causing countless sleepless nights. The tension in the air was thick, the grunts and groans emanating from the training room. Willow and Tara looked drained from last night's ritual, and Giles was nursing a large bump on his forehead. Wesley had stayed with Cordelia to make sure that nobody tried to attack the hotel while they were gone. Cordelia had found her haven: the blue nursery that had been painted by her and Angel. The paint fight that ensured had left them both varying shades of blue and yellow. Everything was ready except for the crib. They hadn't picked one out yet as Cordelia insisted that it was bad luck but she had convince Angel to come with her, via tunnel access, to come shopping with her. People frightened Angel. They stared and they whispered and made him feel even more inhuman but this was important to Cordelia. They had looked at 20 different cribs but they couldn't agree.  
  
"I like this one." Angel tried to reason with a large looking Moses basket.  
  
"It reminds me of Sunday school. What about this one?" She pointed to an oak framed crib with a white muslin canopy over the top half. "It reminds me of a crib I had for my dolls when I was little. Mum and dad bought me it as a bribe because they hadn't been there for my birthday."  
  
Angel stared at it. It seemed to draw him to it. He looked in at the white silk sheets and tried to picture his baby in it. It seemed almost heavenly. "I like it too."  
  
Cordelia smile. "At last. If I had, had to drag you around one more shop I think I would have demanded stressful conditions pay."  
  
"Cordy, you are already on Maternity leave and high risk pay, what else do you want out of me?"  
  
Cordelia smiled wickedly at him, "I think that can wait until later. So. ..um. . .this going on your credit card or should we see about getting a joint one?"  
  
"You can only get a joint one if you are married Cordy." Angel explained.   
Cordelia turned away, not really knowing a response to that. 


	6. Give Me More Drugs!

Chapter 6 – 'Give Me More Drugs!'  
  
Everything was set, the crib looked perfect in the corner of Angels' room, with additional blue ribbons tied to the posts. Despite the non-sunshine rule of Angels room Cordelia had managed to brighten it up with pictures of beaches and repainting the walls a rich deep red with splashes of gold and a leather chair in one corner and Angels faithful rocking chair still in his "watching corner" where he still retreated to after a night of demon hunting to watch her sleep. A baby change cabinet stood by the wall, near the crib, with various cuddly toys that the Gang had bought for her baby shower. They were organised. In the cabinet were unlimited baby grows, a years worth of diapers sat next to the cabinet. Numerous pairs of booties and cardigans had been bought in various shades of blue and the traditional pram sat in the corner. Yep this was going to be a baby that wanted for nothing. Cordelia proudly scanned the room. Her hand rested on her now wide stomach. She was expecting any day now and the worry and fear hadn't been helping her settle. When Angel was away on missions this is where she waited. She felt safe here like it was her solitude. Nobody was home tonight, they were all out fighting was hoped to be the end of this apocalypse. It wasn't before time. She had had to endure Buffys silence and snubs for three months and in her own home. Since Dennis and Cordelia had moved out of her apartment she had been surround by Buffy and the rest of the Scobbies. Spike had joined them a month ago when Cordelia stopped slaying on Angel's orders. She took one last look at the room and started towards the door. She felt a wet sensation down her leg and looked down to see her cream trousers soaked through. She cursed heavily to herself before doubling over as the first contraction hit.  
  
At The Battle Field  
  
Angel felt the pain rip through his abdomen. He looked down, there was nothing there but a few scratches, nothing to cause him the intense pain he was feeling. It ended and he carried on fighting. He had two large, spiky faced demons, they kind of reminded him of Doyle in demon form except uglier and smelt even worse, were matching him hit for hit and neither was getting the upper hand. He fought on, the nagging feeling in the back of his head never leaving him. Wesley had dusted countless Vampires but they were still lagging behind. Buffy had two Vampires and another spiky demon on her. Willow and Tara sat in a trance in the corner with Giles chanting in time with them. Spike seemed to be enjoying himself with his two demons and a railroad spike. Being chipped left him with a lot of pent up anger and not surprisingly kept calling his demons Buffy and Harmony. Angel bent over double again as another wave hit him, more powerful than the last. He ducked down as one of the demons prepared to relieve Angel's body of his head and instead decapitated his fellow demon and looked in surprise of where Angel had gone. It passed as quickly as it came but Angel felt as if he couldn't take much more  
  
At The Hotel:  
  
Cordelia crawled her way to the bed, the last contraction bringing her to her knees. She was starting to understand why women complained so much about childbirth. This would teach her never to be a vessel for the Powers children again…she hoped. As she hosted herself onto the bed, she groped for the phone. She tried Angels cell phone but it was switched off. She screamed obscenities at the phone before hanging up and trying another number: 999!  
  
"Hello, which service do you require?" The patient voice asked on the other end.  
  
"Well I think you better give me an ambulance." Cordelia muttered sarcastically down the phone, gritting her teeth as another contraction hit.  
  
"Address please."  
  
"What is this? A cab firm? I'm at the Hybrion Hotel in the LA finance district."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase. I am having a baby here so is this going to take long?"  
  
"Right Miss Chase, your ambulance is on its way, are you privately insured?"  
  
"Yes I am. I have a room booked at Cedars Sanai. I am in some serious need of painkillers here." Cordelia cried out as another contraction hit. She gripped the pillow hard as if it was Angel's head beneath her hands.  
  
"It's OK Miss Chase. I know what it's like I have two myself. Now I need you to take deep breathes and after five or so, pant."  
  
Cordelia followed her instructions for five minutes as two more contractions hit. "I can't do this. I sound like a dog on heat here." She moaned again.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" The woman on the other end asked.  
  
"I don't know about every one to two minutes. Hold on they said at Anti-natal classes that that meant the baby was coming. I am NOT having this baby here. I want a nice white room with comfy sheets and drugs…yes lots of drug. Nice nummy drugs. Where are the doctors?" Cordelia cried.  
  
"They are nearly there. Are you in the reception of the hotel?"  
  
"No I am on the first floor in room 155. I don't think I can make it to the lobby. God I am going to kill Angel when he gets here."  
  
The woman on the other end of the line laughed. "Is that your husband? Don't worry mine wasn't there either. He passed out when he felt the first contraction. I broke his fingers!"  
  
"Angel is my boyfriend. Well this is his one and only child so if he misses it, bully for him." The woman laughed again and listened as Cordelia took in a deep breath. "Thank-you. The doctors are here now."  
  
She hung up the phone and almost kissed the doctor as he offered her gas. He took her pulse and felt around on Cordelia's stomach. "Right miss Chase, do you have a bag packed?" Cordelia pointed to the bag in a navy holdall sitting in the corner, refusing to remove the gas from her mouth. They helped her stand and put her in a wheel chair. Cordelia directed them, through a series of murmurs, to the old service elevator. As they moved her into the ambulance she cursed Angel for what be the last time that night.  
  
At The Battle Site:  
  
Wesley looked worriedly at his friend as he constantly bent over in pain. The strength of the demons seemed to be dissipating at every moment. Spike and Buffy were still battling their demons but apart from that everyone looked to be on OK state.  
  
"Angel, what is happening to you?" Wesley shouted, shaking Angel by the shoulders  
  
Angel looked up at him with an even paler face. "I think Cordelia is having the baby. The midwives told us it would hurt like this. She's the one having the baby, why do I get the pain?"  
  
"Guy's, um…Angel says that Cordelia is having the baby now so if we could…um…"  
  
"Wesley if you gave me a hand here then maybe Cordelia's baby will have a world to come into yeah." Buffy had no sooner muttered the words than the demons disappeared.  
  
"Bloody Hell. I was just beginning to have some fun there." Spike muttered. "Bloody Slayer and your big gob."  
  
A bickering match started between Spike and Buffy as Angel ran for the car, Wesley in hot pursuit.   
  
"Angel, what just happened there?" Wesley shouted as they ran across the barren wasteland.  
  
"I think I just became a daddy!" He shouted back. 


	7. Push, Push...Pant, Pant...

Chapter 7 - 'Push, Push...Pant, Pant...'  
  
Cordelia half sat, half lay in the glorified hospital bed. The mid-wife was fussing around one of the three machines was hooked up to. Cordelia didn't care about the machines she just wanted the drugs. Her back was killing her and the pains that shot through her stomach were worse than the visions and that was saying something. A monitor beeped constantly beside her, giving her a security that her baby was OK. A doctor walked into he room and wordlessly put his fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse.  
  
"Well you're heart beat seems around normal and as does the babies. Well Miss Chase I think you are in for an easy delivery."  
  
Something in Cordelia snapped and she grabbed the doctor by his coat lapels. "Easy delivery? Forget that just give me some drugs."  
  
"Oh I'm afraid it is a little late to give you an Epidural Miss Chase. No, you're far too advanced for that." He said chuckling to himself as the nurse wiped Cordelias brow.  
  
She grabbed him again. "Listen to me Doctor…" She flipped his name badge. "Cardel. This baby isn't coming out until I get my drugs. You understand me."  
  
Doctor Cardel backed away from her and studied the notes in his hand carefully. "Ah Miss Chase. Your mid-wife is Doctor Marlanie. I will have her paged and she will be present at the birth instead."   
  
Cordelia continued to glare at him as he backed out of the room. Her mind was screaming 'Angel, where are you?' every time a contraction hit, which was about every 10 seconds now.  
  
The nurse moved cautious to Cordelia, afraid after her resent outburst. "Right Cordelia, when you next feeling like pushing I want you to push down hard and try and push for as long as possible. OK."  
  
"I told you I'm not pushing anything until I get my drugs. I mean I…" Her words were lost to a scream as another contraction forced her to yell out. After reassurance from the nurse that everything was fine Cordelia sneaked a look at the clock on the wall. It had been 5 hours since the first contraction made it's self felt. Her mind screamed for Angel again. Her thoughts were once again lost to the pain as she pushed into the contraction.  
  
"OK I can see the head. Oh he has brown hair. Right now Cordelia when you feel like pushing, don't. I need you to pant lots. Then in the next contraction push like hell."  
  
Cordelia nodded and sucked in more gas. It gave her little rest bite from the pain before she heard the mid wife telling her when to pant and when to push. Eventually came the shout 'I can see the head!' and the room started to relax. Cordelia began pushing in ernest and just as she felt her strength leave her she heard the shrill cry of her baby boy. The Midwife held him up in front of her and Cordelia burst out in tears.  
  
"Oh he's beautiful." Cordelia managed through her tears before the little bundle of joy was placed in her arms. She stared down at him. A little screwed up face, upset at being taken away the warm haven of Cordelias womb. Cordelia stared down at his blue eyes as clear as crystal and he blew a bubble at her. Their faces turned towards the door of the delivery suite, hearing a commotion outside the door. Her heart lifted higher when she heard Angels annoyed grown. She didn't envy the person that Angel was growling at. She heard the footsteps retreat from the door and down the hall. She looked down at the baby and smiled. "That was your daddy." She whispered to him as she watched the baby's eyes slowly close, fighting the sleep that invaded him.  
  
Later  
  
Cordelia sat in the more comfortable bed, all cleaned up and her little baby sleeping beside her wrapped in a blue blanket in a padded Moses basket. She couldn't take her eyes off him, scared that the Powers might of changed their mind and he would disappear before her eyes. It hadn't hit her until now just what responsibility she had been given by the Powers. She was the mother to their saviour and she had to bring him up with love and teach him the right things in the world. Doubts sliced into her mind like old Japanese daggers. Her mother had never shown her love or compassion so how was she suppose to show her baby what love was when she had never really had any herself? Her mother had only taught her about fashion and the right way for a lady to act and what men made the best husbands. Cordelia decided that she was going to make a rubbish mother just like her mother was. Maybe they should hire a nanny to love her baby instead. Cordelia started to cry and looked back at her baby. Her was now awake and staring back at her his eyes now darker and more soulful, just like his father, she reconsidered her thought and realised that no matter what happened she would never be like her mother plus she would have Angel there.   
  
Speak of the Vampire and the Vampire appeared. Angel hung unsure around the door way until Cordelia beckoned him to her. He smiled one of his rare lopsided smiles and looked at her.   
  
"You OK?" Angel whispered, scared to disturb the silence.  
  
"Yeah. His a tough guy, I think he's gonna make his mothers life tough." She smiled at the mention of a mother.  
  
Cordelia picked up the baby from the basket and held him carefully in his arms. His little face was less screwed up but still looked lost in the mass of blue blanket. Angel looked among the blankets and felt his heart soar. The darkened eyes in front of him, studied him and smiled at him. Cordelia held him up to Angel but Angel backed away.  
  
"But what if I drop him?" Angel pleaded quietly  
  
"Don't be silly Angel. If you drop him, babies bounce." She said with a smile.  
  
Angel tentatively accepted the bundle and held him close to him. The baby looked up at him again and smiled. Angel felt at peace, his heart full of love and affection for the baby in his arms. He also felt an overwhelming feeling that he had to protect this baby at all costs and not because he belonged to the powers but because he was his son.   
  
Angel bent down to hand the bundle back to Cordelia and kiss her on the cheek. He saw her grimace in pain.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK? I mean I can call the doctor."  
  
She lay her free hand on his arm. "Angel, it's natural. I'm just a little sore OK. We can't keep on calling him bump or baby can we?"  
  
"No. I think he looks like an Allen, after Doyle. He brought us together so it's only right that he to name the baby and we know how much he loved his name!  
  
Cordelia looked down at her son and saw he was asleep again. "Our little Allen. I like it."  
  
Angel and Cordelia both turned to look down at the latest addition to their strange family and smile. Baby Allen slept on, unaware at what he had done. 


	8. Tears At The Zoo

Chapter 8 – 'Tears In The Zoo'  
  
Her packed bag sat in the corner ready to go home. She had been in hospital with Allen for 5 days now it was time for them to go home. She stared down at her baby as he lay on her made bed, now dressed in a blue baby grow courtesy of Fred. The flowers and the balloons were still tied to the bed where everyone had showered her with gifts. Cordelia was looking forward to going home. Home. When had she started thinking off the hotel as home? The answer hit her like a brick wall. She had thought of the hotel as home since a few weeks after Angel had come back from Darla with his epiphany. Buffy , Tara, Willow, Glies, Xander and Spike had left three days after she had went into hospital. She was glad. The last thing she needed was Buffy flinging her insults left, right and center. They had all been invited back for the christening and all had agreed, even Buffy. The shadow descended across the room from the door.  
  
"Hi Gunn." She said without turning around.  
  
"How'd you do that Barbie? It's creepy. You ready to go yet?" Gunn asked impatiently.  
  
"Yep, bag is in the corner, the flowers and balloons are being picked up later and this little bundle of joy..." She picked up Allen and cradled him close to her chest before putting him into his baby carrier. "...is coming home today to meet the family, again." Cordelia smiled down at Allen but he was asleep and never seen it. "So how come Angel didn't pick me up?"  
  
"Cordelia, look outside. It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. What did you want? A flaming ball of ash or a souled Vampire as a boyfriend?" Gunn joked.  
  
They left the hospital and headed straight back to the hotel. Cordelia felt good walking through the doors of the hotel, walking into her home. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. A big banner over the arc at the staircase gave the occasion. "IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY." It exclaimed. Angel stood in the corner a lop-sided grin displayed on his face, unable to hide his joy and thanking the Powers time and time again. It was the one thing that they managed to get right.  
  
Once Allen was tucked up safely in his spell protected room, one of Willow and Tara's many gifts, Cordelia went back downstairs to the party, which by now was quieter and more subdued. Fred sat on the couch talking happily with Wesley, Gunn looking disgruntled in the corner. Angel sat by the stairs waiting for Cordelia to come back down.  
  
"Well I am going to go and get Taco's so I'll see ya when I get back." Fred announced. "Gunn could you give a ride?"   
  
Gunn stood up, a happy grin now in place of the frown. Wesley looked a little hurt by the obvious change of affection of Fred.  
  
The two left now chatting happily to each other about Mexico and how Fred would like to visit there. When Gunn was with Fred he seemed totally different to the hard man act that he put up. Angel like the change in Gunn and was happy that he could at last be himself.  
  
"Well Cordelia I am glad you home at last. Angel gives the saying 'Bear with a sore head' a new meaning. I am so proud of you both. I just hope that you will let little Allen call me Uncle Wesley."  
  
Cordelia flung her arms around him. "Of course Wes. You are his Uncle Wes. Just hope that means you're up for baby-sitting duties and me and Angel were wondering if you would be Allen's godfather. I mean you are the one we have known the longest."  
  
Wesley grinned from ear to ear and forcefully hugged Cordelia back. He went to hug Angel but thought better of it and instead he shock Angels hand vigorously. "I would be honored. Thank-you so much." Wesley walked from the hotel still muttering 'Uncle Wesley' and 'Godfather Wesley.'  
  
Angel and Cordelia lay in bed later that evening both exhausted by the day and nights events.  
  
"So if Wesley is the godfather, who is gonna be the godmother then?" Angel asked, his arms protectively wrapped around Cordelias waist  
  
"Fred of course. That kinda leaves Gunn left out huh? What do we do there?" Cordelia wrinkled up he nose like she did when she was confused.  
  
"Well since each parent is meant to pick out godparents why don't I have Gunn and Buffy?"  
  
Cordelia exploded in laughter. "I will not have Buffy as a godmother to my child. She hates me and plus Gunn doesn't like her so it wouldn't work. How about Willow? She has always treated us fairly and was the only one that didn't judge us for being together."  
  
"OK, Gunn as a godfather and Willow as a godmother. So Allen is going to have a witch, ex-homie, ex-watcher and a Pylea refugee as godparents. Lets just hope he never finds out or he is going to be one confused little boy when he grows up."  
  
"Cordelia he is already going to be one confused little boy when he grows up. How do you tell your son that he is never going to have any brothers and sister and that he is going to be the only one that can save the world from demons and Vampires?" Angel added sadly.  
  
Cordelia muttered something and turned over to sleep. Angel smelt salt and realised Cordelia was crying. He wrapped his arms further around her and cursed himself for bring up the issue.  
  
Next Day  
  
Cordelia tiredly descended the stairs, wearing Angels robe and looked around. There wasn't a soul around. She heard the lock slid out of the main door and looked over to see Fred trying to sneak in. She was still wearing the clothes that she had had on the night before. This didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia.  
  
"What time do you call this Fred?" Cordelia asked in a stern tone but giggled when she saw Freds frightened face. "I didn't man but serious where have you been? You didn't come home last night from the looks of it."  
  
Fred looked down at her clothes. "Oh I stayed with Gunn last night. He asked me out and I said yes." Fred said as if it was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Cordelia squealed. "Sit down, I'll get coffee an you'll till me all about it." Cordelia was back within seconds with two mugs of brewed Coffee. "So. What happened?"  
  
"Well we went to get Tacos and then I realised that I had never seen where Gunn lives. He was a bit hesitant 'bout showin' me but he took me to his little apartment. It's small but he's got it lookin' real nice. Well for a guys place anyhow. So we sat up and talked 'till 5 in the morning. I said that I would get a cab home but he said I could just stay. It was as he was pulling the blankets out for the couch when he just came out and asked me. I couldn't believe it. I said yes but I don't love him, I just really like him. Do I have to love him to go out with him?"  
  
"No. I didn't love Angel at first, we were best friends first but something changed. You have to learn to love someone. I don't believe in love in first sight. So what happened after he asked you?"  
  
Fred giggled shyly and then smiled brightly. "We kissed. He has the softest lips and he's really good. Anyway he took the couch and gave me his bed. Then he gave me a ride back this morning."  
  
The two women were still gossiping when Wesley strode through the door. He was whistling the tune to 'Danny Boy' and had a happy swagger in his step.  
  
"Oh. Two women gossiping. Men beware." He jovial.  
  
"No we're just discussing Fred and Gunn. he asked her out last night and she said yes. Isn't that great."  
  
Wesley stopped whistling and his face turned ash white. Fred looked guiltily at the floor. "That's...that's great Fred. I hope you are happy." Wesley said, putting on his best fake smile while all the while his hear t was breaking.  
  
A wail from upstairs disturbed the tension. "Well that would be my son. Feeding time at the zoo I think." Cordelia fled to the stairs, her robe billowing behind her.  
  
"Wesley..." Fred started.  
  
"Don't Fred. I am happy for you...I really am. I mean you and Gunn will make a lovely couple." Wesley said, his grin still in place, only slipping a little when he seen Freds grief stricken face.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Wesley. I really didn't. I wanted to tell you in private but Cordelia sprung me this morning. Wesley please say we'll still be friends." She pleaded.  
  
"We'll always be friends Fred. You will never lose that from me. I promise. Now if you will excuse me I have a lot of work to." He let Fred sitting on the couch while he hid behind the door of his office and let the tears fall and his heart to break even further. 


	9. There’s a Judas Amongst Us

Chapter 9 -'There's a Judas Amongst Us.'  
  
3 months later  
  
Wesley lay in his bed, he flinched as the stitches threatened to break. It had been one of the toughest three months in his life and last night had been the straw that broke the camels back. They had been fighting Kular demons, known for their poisoned claws and violent nature. Wesley and Fred had been caught by the claws but Wesley had can off worse, great slash marks marring his stomach. He lifted his top and looked at the wounds. They were clear now, no sign of the poison seeping out. Angel and Gunn had assumed that both Fred and Wesley had moved away before he poison had had a chance to inject. Still Wesley had been taken to hospital and they tried to get him to stay in hospital but after the Gang had left he discharged himself and went home to lick his wounds, not literally. He knew that Angel was researching the poison just in case the demons weren't alone and there would be more victims appearing. The cell phone charging beside the bed started ringing displaying the Angel Investigations number. He sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Wesley speaking."  
  
"Wesley, it's Angel. I knew you wouldn't stay in hospital long. I've found our demons. You were right. They secrete a poison into the blood flow of their victim. The poison effects the chemicals in the brain causing the victim to act on their instincts or real thoughts and feelings. Lucky you and Fred managed to escape from the poison. I think we see enough of Fred and Gunn together without the poison adding to it."  
  
"Quite." Wesley muttered dryly. "I don't mean to be rude Angel but I was sleeping so if I can say I will be in tomorrow on light duties of course." He added before Angel could tell him other wise.  
  
"OK Wes. We'll see you tomorrow. Are you still up for baby-sitting tomorrow? I think Cordelia deserves the ballet for her birthday."  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I don't think baby-sitting is thought of as heavy duties."  
  
Wesley hung up and carefully lowered himself back down to the pillows. He was just dozing off when a knock at his door brought him out of his dreams. He winced as he pulled himself from his bed and headed for the door. His eyes grew large at his midnight guest.  
  
"F...Fred..." He stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you were OK. I would be like ya are now if ya hadn't jump in front of me."  
  
Wesley stared at her for a moment them moved forward. Fred moved towards him to as if her feet had been freed from the floor. Wesley put his arm around the small of her back and brought her to him. She searched is eyes for a truth and when she found it she gave herself to him. Their lips collided with a fiery passion that couldn't be smoldered. Their hands flew to each other, trying to cover every part of each other. Wesley gasped as Fred ran her hand over his stomach. She lifted up his gray T-shirt and a look of horror flashed over her features.  
  
"Wesley I...."  
  
Wesley raised a finger to her lips. "Don't. It wasn't your fault."   
  
He moved them towards the bed. Fred sat down and looked down at Wesley, giggling, as he removed her black sandals. Freds stood up and reached from the bed and reached for Wesley's T-shirt, carefully lifting if over his head. Soon Freds dress and Wesley's trousers were discarded on the floor with Wesley's T-shirt and their bodies now wrapped up in Wesley's crisp white sheets. That night they committed the ultimate sin: They betrayed a friend.  
  
Next Day  
  
Wesley awoke so find a warm body next to his, slowly running their fingers around his three sets of stitches. He looked at Freds face who seemed to be smiling with pleasure.  
  
"Morin'." She muttered lazily. She placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek.  
  
"Fred...Oh Fred I am quite sorry. I feel as if I have taken advantage of you." He looked guiltily away. Freds hand brought his face back to her sight.  
  
"Hello, I can here. I could have canceled the cab and never came but something pushed me on."  
  
"That's just it Fred, I knew what the properties of the poison was just before you got here. It intensifies your deepest desires and feelings."  
  
"I was already going to come here tonight and tell you how I feel. Wesley I don't know what to do. I feel in love with you but I don't want to hurt Gunn by telling him I don't love him. I feel as if all I want is to be happy and I can't be 'cause I'm scared to hurt other people." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
Wesley carefully pulled her to him and wiped away her tear. "We'll think of something." He gently cooed her until she fell asleep again. He didn't know how they could possible fix this.  
  
Later Next Day  
  
Wesley entered the hotel, peering his head around the door first and was relieved to find nobody in the lobby. He stepped out and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Ah Wes, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming. We're nearly late but Cordelia is still searching for her diamond earrings upstairs and fussing over Allen." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box and held it protectively in his hands before opening the lid. It was pulled back to reveal a gold ring with 6 sapphires in a ring and 12 diamonds on the outside and a small one in the center. "Do you think Cordelia will like it?" Angel asked, sounding slightly scared.  
  
"Oh my Angel, it is quite exquisite. When are you thinking of asking her?"  
  
Angel looked at Wesley, surprised he had guessed so soon. "Um...in the middle of the interval. What do you think that she will say."  
  
"Angel, do you even need o ask? She'll say yes of course. Oh congratulations Angel. So I guess I will be buying a new hat then?"  
  
The two men laughed together; Wesley out of happiness for his friend and Angel out of relief that it hadn't been a total waste. Their laughter was interrupted by a small voice calling for Cordelia. Wesley looked up to find Fred standing at the door.   
  
"Ah Fred, another one that was late. Wesley I asked Fred to help, what with the stitches and everything. Cordelia insisted." There was a toot outside. "Cordelia come on. The limousine is here."  
  
Cordelia came down the stairs in a silk navy gown that fell down in layers at her chest and reached right to the floor with a slight trail. The diamond earrings that Angel had given her for her birthday the year before were in her ears.  
  
"OK Wesley, if Allen wakes up there is a bottle in the fridge and one that had already heated. Um...if he needs changed there is lots of diapers upstairs." She thrust a padded carry bag into his hands. "His favourite toys are all in here and here..." She gave him a slip of paper. "Numbers for the opera house, police, bomb squad and the SWAT team as well as numbers for Giles and if you need to Spike. Are sure you will be OK with this?" Wesley nodded as the tooting got impatient.  
  
"Cordelia, darling. The limo." Angel muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Angel, honey. Your son!" Cordelia won. She left more notes in his hands as Angel helped her on with her wrap and Wesley watched them leave.  
  
"Wesley, Angel said he had OK'ed this with you. I'll go if you want."  
  
Wesley sat the ample supply of baby stuff on the reception desk and took Freds hands. "No, stay. It means we can talk about things. Why does it seem as if everything is against us?"  
  
"I don't know but when I was with Gunn today, I couldn't look him straight in the face. I don't want to hurt him Wes but I can't go on like this. I love you but I like Gunn. I wish we could just run away from this."  
  
"Elope. Fred that would just hurt even more people. Plus we can't we have Allen to look after and I don't think that Cordelia and Angel will be back early tonight."  
  
"Why?" Quizzed Fred.  
  
"Angel is going to ask Cordelia to marry him. He's bought the ring and everything. They deserve to be happy after what they have been through to get here." Wesley muttered absently.  
  
"Took him long enough to ask her. I though he would have did it before the baby came but better late than never." She glanced over at the TV. "I brought a movie, Armageddon. I thought it was appropriate."   
  
She giggled as Wesley put in the video and sat beside her on the couch. Wesley immediately pulled her to him and the two sat in each others arms.  
  
One Meteor, Two Spaceships and a Fantastic Theme Tune Later  
  
Wesley wiped away the tears that tracked down Freds face. He laughed quietly at Fred as she lay in his lap. He stroked her hair as the theme tune played out and the screen faded to black.   
  
"I'm sorry. I always cry at sad endings. Oh it was so sad that he had to die but Ben Affleck was so cute all teary."  
  
Wesley turned to her with a mock angry look on his face. "And I thought you only had eyes for me Fred." He moved in on her, his fingers posed and struck in the deadly position under her ribs on her side.  
  
Fred let out a shriek and fell on to the floor laughing. Wesley followed her down and was relentless in his tickling. Fred had new tears falling down her face as she tried to squirm free of Wesley's grasp but was unsuccessful time after time.  
  
It was at this moment that Gunn walked through the hotel door, smiling at the thought of seeing Fred again. He had stopped by to see if Fred wanted to go to the beach tomorrow but instead he heard shrieking coming from the living room off the reception. 'Cordelia and Angel must have had a very good night.' Gunn thought to himself. Then he heard Freds voice moan out a name. It wasn't his. 'Wesley' He his behind one of the grand pillars in the reception hall and watched the scene.  
  
"Wesley stop. Please. I didn't mean it."  
  
"So what Ben Affleck isn't cute then?" Wesley teased.  
  
"Yes he's cute..." Wesley began to tickle her again. "...but not as cute as you. You have the added bonus of being English and sophisticated.  
  
Wesley stopped tickling her and got to his feet. He help Fred up but used the momentum to pull her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, feeling the passion of the night before building up again. He was rewarded with a small moan. They pulled away and a movement caught Freds eye.   
  
"Gunn." She gasped as he revealed himself from the pillar. "Gunn it isn't what it looks like."  
  
Instead of looking at Fred, Gunn turned to Wesley. "English how could you? You were my friend, my brother. I trusted you with my life and now this..." He pointed at the two of them. "...I thought it was Giles that was the threat. God how blind have I been? How long has this been going on?"  
  
Wesley and Fred turned toward the stairs as a huge crash echoed through the hotel. "Fred go and check on Allen and I will speak to Gunn."  
  
Fred hesitated but went leaving Gunn and Wesley in the lobby. Gunn was almost red with rage and Wesley couldn't stop the guilty look from appearing on his face.  
  
"Couldn't you just let me be happy for me for once? I mean I saw her first and gee English, I thought that the fact she was my girlfriend would make her way off limits."  
  
"We can't help what we feel Gunn. We love each other, we can't help it."  
  
Gunn stared at him in disbelieve as f he had just been run through with a broad sword. "She feels the same. Oh man."  
  
"Allens gone." Fred shouted from the stairs as she ran towards them. "Someone has got Allen, he's gone." She shouted again panicking.  
  
"And so am I." Gunn stated as he walked out of the hotel into the night.  
  
Fred went to run after him but Wesley caught her arm and held her back. "Don't Fred. He needs time to cool off. He was just talking with his anger. We have a bigger problem on our hands. What do you mean Allen is gone?"  
  
"The window to the nursery is smashed and all he's not in his crib, all of the bed clothes are missing."  
  
"OK." Wesley said trying to maintain a straight head. "Call the police and then phone the opera house and get Angel and Cordelia home but don't tell them why. Just tell them that Allen is ill. I'm going out to look around. Lock the door and don't open it unless it is one of us OK." He shook Fred slightly by the shoulders to make sure she understood. He placed a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door.  
  
Fred stood in the middle of the empty lobby not knowing where it all went wrong or what to do. She ran for the phone and phoned the people Wesley told her to and collapsed on the floor sobbing. 


	10. A Shock To The System

Chapter 10 – 'A Shock To The System'  
  
Cordelia stared at her hand in disbelief. He had finally asked her. She stared down at the diamond and sapphire ring. It glistened in the low light of the opera house as she twisted it from side to side. Angel watched her with curiosity. He felt the usher enter their box immediately and then proceed to tap Angel on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me sir. There is a phone call for you in the box office. They said it was urgent." Angel looked at Cordelia who looked back at her in equal confusion.  
  
"Don't worry, Wesley is probably discovered I've been in at his tomes and wants to know where I have put his copy of '101 Ways To Skin A Demon.'" Cordelia laughed at him but he heard her nervousness as well.  
  
"Hello?" Angel asked gruffly into the telephone.  
  
"Angel, it's Fred. I know you are at the opera and you are going to ask Cordelia to marry you but you have to come home. Allen is ill and we really need you to come home. Please!" Fred begged as she tried to keep the tears away from her voice.  
  
"OK Fred, calm down. We'll be there in twenty minutes OK. Call the doctor and get her to meet us at the Hotel. Don't panic. It is probably Colic. I read that babies get that a lot when they are young."  
  
Angel returned to Cordelia who was wringing her hands in her lap. "It was Fred. She said that Allen was ill and asked if we could come home."  
  
Cordelia reached down to ground to pick up her purse while Angel turned to the usher and told him to call their car.  
  
"No, she just said that he was ill and could we come home." Angel pattered her hand and drew her close to him. "It's OK. It will just be colic or something like that. Don't blame yourself." He said as if he could read her thoughts.  
  
Cordelia stared out of the window of the limo and twisted the new ring around her finger. She has left him alone of the first time in three months and it just happened that he fell ill. 'God, I might like my mother.' Cordelia thought to herself. Angel watched her. He could see her biting her bottom lip like she did when she wasn't in control. He was only slightly worried. Angel could remember when his sister got colic, he stayed with her through the night and made sure that she was fine. He stroked her hair and sung her Gaelic lullaby's to help her sleep. Angel closed his eyes against the painful memory. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice; he loved Cordelia and Allen too much.  
  
"He'll be fine Cora, stop blaming yourself. This would have happened whether we went out or not." Angel tried to reason with the trembling Seer next to him.  
  
"No Angel, this isn't just about Allen being ill. It's something much bigger and I don't like it." As the words left her mouth she collapsed into Angels arms fitting. He pulled the hair from her face, no longer having to wipe away the tears. He waited for her to come out of it and had to pin her to him when she did. "No! NO! God Angel No!." She cried, looking pleadingly at Angel to tell her it wasn't real.  
  
"Cordelia what did you see?" Angel asked stroking her arms and combing the hair away from her face. The tears now trickled freely down her face though they were not of pain.  
  
"It was Allens room. It was cold, the window was smashed and the wind was blowing in. I looked into his crib and he was gone, his blankets, everything. The Powers send us visions we can change so maybe this hasn't happened yet." Cordelia clung to Angel in desperation.  
  
Angel could see that Cordelia was getting hysterical. He was scared. A Vampire that had seen, and caused, more atrocities in the last 250 years was scared of a vision sent by an invisible force. Angel knew what the visions could be like and seen the results. He knew his happiness wasn't to last. How could the Powers seal his soul and give the Scourge of Europe a child of his own...happiness? He was counting the days. his heart ached that his son could be in danger, he could fell it breaking piece by piece and he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
Cordelia flew from the limo as it pulled up to the hotel door. The door was open, not unusual for a detective firm like theirs, but Angel could remember Wesley locking it when they left. Angel quickly followed Cordelia and ran to her as he heard her scream and sink to the floor. He cradled her in his arms as she cried unabated into his white shirt.  
  
"Cordelia? What has happened?" He stared at an almost comatose Fred who was sitting rocking herself on the floor. "Fred?"  
  
Fred looked up for the first time. "We didn't know…the spell didn't work…Gunn was here…Oh God Gunn…" She hung her head down and began to sob. "Come on Cordelia what's going on?"  
  
"We can't stop the vision. They've taken our son. Allen is gone Angel." She shouted at Angel, futilely trying to pound on his chest. Angel stared ahead in shock. This wasn't right. The hotel was like a fortress with the spells Willow and Tara had placed around it. Something had gone wrong.  
  
"Were is Wesley?" Angel demanded.  
  
"He's outside checking the building out. Angel I'm so sorry but Gunn was here and we were tryin' t' calm him down. We couldn't get upstairs quick enough." Fred answered timidly.  
  
Wesley burst through the door to find everybody on the floor. Cordelia looked haggard and her mascara had run down her face. Her eyes were swollen and red like Freds. Fred was sitting staring at him with eyes that pleaded with him to take the mess away. Angel looked defeated; he had already given up, his arms securely around Cordelia. No one could have prized them apart with out a mechanical device. Wesley moved down to Fred and pulled her to him. He had wished that the night had turned out differently. That Gunn had never found out their betrayal and that Angel and Cordelia had stayed home. Angel would have been by Allens bedside and would have stopped him being kidnapped. Angel stood up suddenly and straightened his figure out. Cordelia looked up at him with her swollen eyes in confusion.  
  
"Right Wesley, get into the library and get looking at the scrolls. Fred, phone Sunnydale and get the gang here. I doubt this is going to be an easy find and kill story. Cordelia…" He took her firmly yet softly by the shoulders and brought her around to face him. "Cora, you have to go to the Oracles. I doubt that they would want this to happen to their Light." He spat the last word with disgust. "You have to ask them to help us or tell us where they have taken him."  
  
Cordelia reached up to him and touched his cold hand with her warm fingertips. "What about you. Angel don't leave me, not now. Please I need you to stay with me."  
  
Angel squatted down on the floor. "I'm not going to leave. I am going to go and see what is happening on the streets. Something tells me that the person didn't work alone. These spells were too powerful."  
  
"Who helped them?" Wesley asked.   
  
He didn't get an answer as Angel got up and made a run for the stairs. Once he was behind the door of their room he let the tears fall. He would have cried out in the utmost pain but he had to be strong. Cordelia needed him and most importantly, Allen needed him to be strong and find him. Angel knew exactly where to start. 


	11. A Blast From The Past!

Chapter 11 – 'A Blast From The Past!'  
  
Lindsey jumped from the cheap brown as he watched is front door splinter and fall to the ground. He backed away from the couch and looked to the side of him of an escape. There was nowhere to run. He backed up further and hit the wall as the shadowed figure came towards him and held him by the throat.  
  
"Angel, what a lovely surprise. How did you find me?" Lindsey asked dryly, fear clear in his voice but a smirk still on his face.  
  
"Come on Lindsey. You didn't think that I would let you go without keeping some tabs on you did you? Aw you did. How cute." Angel seethed. "Where is my son?" Angel now changed in to game face in uncontrolled anger.  
  
Lindsey didn't physically flinch but he felt his heart skip a beat. "I…I didn't know you had a son. What are you talking about Angel."  
  
He tightened his grip around Lindsey's neck. "My son was kidnapped and I bet I know who's taken him?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart. I haven't worked for then in a year. Give me a break Angel, I can't breathe."  
  
Angel lessened his grip but still kept Lindsey a foot from the ground. "I think you're lying." Angel removed his hand from Lindseys neck and turned from the door. He swung around so fast Lindsey didn't see it until he felt the back of Angels hand connect with his jaw and then again when he hit the wall. He felt Angel lift him to his feet again. "So I'll ask again. Where is my son?"  
  
"I don't know!" Lindsey tried to shout through his bloodied mouth.  
  
"Wrong answer Lawyer Boy!" Angel threw him against the same wall.  
  
Somewhere under LA  
  
Cordelia made her way along the sewers, not caring what she stepped in. The thought that the Oracles might know the answer to whom took her son and where he might be was enough to drive her on. She threw the herbs into the marble bath and whispered: "I besiege access to the Knowing Ones' After the flash of light she found herself in front of two stressed looking Oracles. She ran forward towards them in a blind rage.  
  
"What have you done with my son?" She shouted as she grabbed one by the neck.   
  
Another flash of light and she found herself flung against a wall but felt no pain. "How dare you accuse us of taken the Light you Lower Being. Why would we harm the one thing that is saving us?" The female Oracle questioned.  
  
"Then tell me where he is. You are the all knowing ones."  
  
"Angelus' past has come back to haunt him. He thought he had paid the toll but he has one last payment to make."  
  
"I have had enough of your riddles. Tell me in English you gold bitch."  
  
  
"We have told you all we know. You must find our Light before it is extinguished. Let it be on your head."  
  
"Allen is my son and if he dies, you will lose your head…again." Cordelia started to walk towards the wall but was stopped by an invisible barrier.  
  
"You harm us and we will take away the Light."  
  
  
Cordelia chuckled sadistically to herself. "Don't threaten me. I am Queen C, Sunnydales biggest bitch. My bite is worse than my bite. You try to harm or take away my son I will take revenge. Remember, I'm your Seer and Angel is your only warrior."  
  
"Warriors and Seers are replaced."  
  
"Yeah but when will they run out of Oracles? I warn you, don't mess with the Queen C."  
  
Cordelia faced the barrier and waited for the flash of light. This time she prepared for the bumpy landing. She learned an important lesson that day: Never Piss Off The Oracles.  
  
At The Hotel  
  
A black car pulled up outside the aging hotel and 7 people stepped out. Two were bickering while the oldest looked on, taking the glasses from his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger.  
  
"Really you two. You have been bickering for 2 hours now. Spike. You really can't drive and I think that the Sunnydale sign has been knocked down and re-established enough times without you adding to his damage. And Buffy. Please stop badgering Spike about his speeding. I have been in the car when you are driving, Buffy, and trust me when I say this…your driving is worse."  
  
Buffy spun around, her blonde hair whipping to her face. "Giles, you're my Watcher, I thought you would stand up for me." Spike stood smugly under the moonlight. "Take the smirk off your face Spike. Shouldn't we go in? Fred made it sound like an emergency and with this lot everything is an emergency, including Cordelia breaking a nail." Buffy added dryly.  
  
The Scooby Gang trudged into the hotel and found and empty, silent lobby.  
  
"You think that we've come all the way from Sunnydale to save their hides again that they could at least throw us a 'Welcome Back To The Hellmouth 2' party." Spike asked looking around the deserted hotel. "Peaches, here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out, come out where ever you are."   
  
"Spike enough" Giles said pointingly out of frustration and weariness.   
  
"Angel isn't here, neither is Cordelia or Gunn. Cordelia is at the Oracles, Gunn is A.W.O.L and Angel went looking for the kidnappers. I am afraid you will have to put up with Fred and I for now. Sorry about the lack of banners but we didn't have time between a distraught Cordelia and the kidnapping of Allen. I will try harder next time." Wesley mutter sarcastically before moving away from them and back into his office.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike for the last time Shut Up." Giles shouted before knocking the Vampire to the ground. "From what I gather, Allen has been kidnapped and all hell is about to break lose but not the kind we can fight. Wesley can you explain why we are here?" Giles shouted into Wesley's office.  
  
Wesley hadn't stepped foot outside the office when a bloody body landed at his feet. Spike vamped out at the smell of the human blood. Angel stormed through the hotel lobby and stopped at Wesley. "This is what's going on here. Like I said. The spells were too powerful so who ever took Allen had outside help and I will bet anything it was the neighborhoods favourite lawyers Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Angel really, did you have to bring him here in this state? I don't think a plastic surgeon will be able to fix that." Wesley muttered.  
  
"I don't care Wes, this is my son. Where is Gunn?" Wesley looked sheepishly to the ground "Never mind. Giles help Fred research, Tara, Willow, can you do a tracing spell or something. Check out Allen's room upstairs and see if you can find anything in there. Wesley and Buffy come with me. Xander, Anya…here's some money. There's a grocery store on the corner, get some food. I think this might be a long haul." Xander went to argue but Angel cut him of with a growl. "Right lets go. Giles can you make our 'guest' comfortable in the basement please."  
  
"What about me?" Spike grumbled pathetically.  
  
"Fine, go play with Lindsey in the training room, but no snacking and I want him alive when I come home." Angel answered and left.  
  
Spike clapped his hands with glee and then headed with Giles down to the basement. Giles looked disapprovingly at him but then looked at Lindsey and simply lowered his head.  
  
The small band left through the hotel entrance just as Cordelia walked back home. Her stature was crumpled, she was defeated and didn't know what else to do. She hated feeling powerless to stop it all. This is her son. She should be on the phone to the police. A special trained police officer would be sitting here with her, an arm around her shoulder telling her everything would be all right. But they couldn't. That would be what normal people did and they weren't normal. She entered the hotel lobby but there was no one around. She looked in Wesleys office to find Fred wrapped up in Wesley's tomes, Giles was coming out of the training room, wiping his hands on his trousers leaving red smears down the front. He stopped when he seen her.   
  
Ah, Cordelia. I didn't hear you come in." He caught her looking at his trousers with a raised eyebrow. "Angel brought Lindsey home. He had a little problem with him. What did the Oracles say?"  
  
"Nothing. Well unless you count riddles as answers." She let out another defeated sigh. "They said that Angelus' past had came back to haunt him. Something about him having one last toll to pay. They threatened me, told me to find their Light or else. Pufh." She exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get on it. Willow and Tara are upstairs trying to find clues. Maybe they have had more luck that yourself."  
  
Cordelia waved a delicate hand behind her as she walked towards the central staircase. She headed up towards her and Angels room. The window had been patched up with one of the heavy drapes from another room. Willow was standing around Allens crib while she could hear Tara in the bathroom off the main bedroom. Willow had her eyes closed. On the other side of the crib was an easel with a piece of charcoal floating in mid-air. It began to move across the paper with a renewed vigor. It began at the top with scratchy movements then moving downwards sketching out a face and then a thin, athletic body that was unmistakably female.   
  
"Willow," Cordelia muttered slowly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Willow lifted one eye and the charcoal paused in mid-air, waiting for further instruction. "I was finding out who was last in the room with Allen. It's the woman in the picture."  
  
Cordelia squinted and turned her head to one side. "I don't recognise her. I would remember her, she looks like Buffy…" Cordelia spat the name "…Maybe she's the next Slayer but Faith hasn't died that we know of. Maybe Angel will know her. How did they get past the spells?"  
  
Willow now wore a serious face. "They literally ripped them for the room, battle them with opposing speels and then just barged in. There was nothing that could have stopped then. It must have been some powerful witch to know and fight what spells we placed here. You crossed any powerful witches lately."  
  
"No but I know a Lawyers firm with a whole army of them and shamans as well. You can bet anything that Wolfram and Hart are involved, anything to bring down Angel and the Investigations."  
  
At the mention of his name Angel walked back into the hotel. He looked around the room and then saw the drawing on the easel. Why are you drawing that?" He asked Willow.  
  
"Angel, I thought you had left with the rest of them."  
  
"I forgot my axe. Why have you drawn Alishia?" He flew for the easel. "I never ever want to see her face again." His own face contorted in anguish.  
  
"Angel who is it? She was the one that took Allen." Cordelia asked putting a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She was a girl I turned in the early 1900's. She was from a rich family, merchants, and I seen her walking down the street one night. Her long brown curls and her eyes intrigued me. I followed her for a week before I decided to turn her. I know she was having an affair with the local teacher and that angered me, she was worth so much more so I decided to make her worthy of me. It was only when I was drinking from her I heard it but it was too late, I had killed her. I took her back to the house, Darla wasn't happy. She kept swearing and clawing at me. Eventually I had to take Alishia away. I took her to Germany. She was so out of place, her oriental features strange in the Anuran country. I left her there, I never forgot about her but a year after I moved her, I receive my soul and I was too guilty to see her again."  
  
"Why would she take our son Angel?"  
  
Angel looked guiltily away. "I don't know but I'll find her, she'll be looking for me." He ran for the window and jumped through it. Cordelia didn't cry out or rush to the window. She had no energy for that. Instead she let him go and hoped that he would come home before the sun rose in 2 hours. 


	12. Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 12 – 'Expect The Unexpected'  
  
Angel fled to Wolfram and Hart. He had a surprise for him. It was a dubbed Vampire Redux. Spike looked around the building in amusement. The alarms went nuts. Security was running about everywhere but neither would go near the bulging sack. It neither moved nor made a sound. Angel grabbed Spike by his lapels and dragged him into the open lift. He knew where he was going, he had been here before but that time it was to save Cordelias life from the physical visions. Spike turned as three demons charged down the hallway.  
  
"All brawl and no brains." Spike laughed. "I, on the other hand, have all three: Brains brawl and a bigger hunting ax than you." Spike brought out the double-bladed ax from the straps behind his back and swung in precise prowess. He took the first demons' head off and looked up. With a sadistic laugh he swung again, taking out the demons legs then his head. The third one stopped and hollered a primal cry in anger at the death of his fellows. He charged forward and dodged the first swing of the ax. Spikes eyes popped out of his head in surprise but quickly recovered. He swung a second time at the demons legs and smiled as the demon toppled down. He looked up at Spike with pleading eyes. Spike simply smiled and systematically removed his arms, legs and eventually his head. He stopped at sniffed at the dissolved goo in the hallway before turning at Angel's voice.  
  
"Spike!" Angel growled. "Stop messing around. We're here for a reason, not so you can release your pent-up sexual frustration."  
  
"I don't have any sexual frustration. I've been getting loads of it recently."  
  
Angel turned around and looked confused. "Who would sleep with you Spike? He saw Spike open his mouth. "In fact I don't want to know. Come on. I want you to keep lookout while I sort this out."  
  
Spike jumped a little on his toes and nudged Angel in the side with a sappy smile on his face. "Just like old times eh Peaches!"  
  
Angel walked through the oak-paneled door and slammed it shut. "Well Lilah. Got anything you want to tell me, like where Alishia is? I take it she has my son.  
  
Lilah let out a small chuckle. "So your past finally caught up with you. It took her long enough. So are you missing Allen then? I must say he will be quite useful in our rituals. The crossed blood one seer and a Vampire, one with a soul and the other part demon."  
  
Angel moved with swift speed. He pinned Lilah up against a wall just like he had with Lindsey. "Don't mess with me Lilah. I thought you would have learned by now that Wolfram and Hart can't win with me." He vamped out and Lilah shuddered uncontrollably. "Now I'm angry and you don't like me when I get angry 'cos Wolfram and Hart employees die and I think I will start with you."  
  
Lilah held her hands up in front of her. "But Angel, you kill me and you'll never get the kid back."   
  
Lilah's eyes widen in surprise at the figure that hovered. "The file is in the fault and our son is at a warehouse on 63rd and West." Cordelia uttered surprisingly calmly.  
  
Angel released Lilah and she fell to the floor, rubbing her neck where Angel had held her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Another demon trait that Skip gave me. It gets better and better like the superb ability to use this double sheathed broadsword." She pulled out the 4ft silver sword with ease and swung it through the air. Angel never had time to act as Cordelia took the head from Lilah's body.   
  
Angel looked in shock at Cordelia and then at the bloodied corpse on the plush office floor. They both turned at the sound of the mixed English voice. "Wow that is gonna be one hell of a dry cleaning bill. Well done Seer. Now can we get going 'cos I ran out of demons and humans are a no no so I'm bored now."  
  
"Sure Spike." Cordelia said, her voice now more animated than her monotone voice before. "Angel, I did what needed to be done. With her around, Allen was never gonna be safe and reasoning wasn't an option. I doubt she has one maternal bone in her body."  
  
"When did you start to read minds Cordelia?" Angel asked wearily.  
  
"Since the beginning but I only read them when I have permission or when I have too. And Angel, I think I would prefer the black silk for Valentines Day." She left Angel gawking in her wake only to have all three spring into action simultaneously. As she strode passed Spike she couldn't help but whisper in his ear: "The Slayer is really into Vampires isn't she!"  
  
At 63rd and West The Next Night:  
  
Alishia watched the strange woman twirl the baby around in the air. She wanted the baby back in the Moses basket, back where he was safe and she could keep an eye on him. Alishia wanted to make sure that no body took her baby away from her again. It was meant to be Charles and hers but the night she never came home ended all that. She had only known for a days, she had just came from Charles when it all ended. They had named it straight away: Liam. She now spat that name. That was the name to the human side of her enemy: Angelus. Now she had what was his she could finally get revenge. She watched as the crazy lady pierced her finger with an incisor and held the drop of blood over the baby's mouth.  
  
"No!" Shouted Alishia. "He won't be part of us. He is pure and new he won't be tainted. Leave him alone Drucillia. I mean it."  
  
Dru pouted. "Am I not allowed to play with my baby brother then? I just wanted to show him what he would be missing." Dru stopped her sentence and glanced at the ceiling. "The stars are talking to me again. They are telling me about daddy. He's angry at...YOU!" She pointed at Alishia. "He's getting closer, so is Angelus. I smell her on him. The cheerleader and I smell my Spikey. He still reeks of the Slayer. Poor Spikey, he should have stuck to what he knew. He's waiting outside for you and he has company."  
  
Alishia placed Allen careful back into the basket and whispered a few words. A green glow encircled him and Alishia left with orders to Drucillia, for what they were worth, that she was to protect Allen with her un-life.  
  
Outside:  
  
"You should have given me the sword." Buffy moaned to Cordelia. "I'm the Slayer and I should have the biggest weapon since I can probably use it better than you."  
  
"You didn't see her decapitate that Lawyer woman. Man she was good. There was blood everywhere. I swear I was in a McDonalds in heaven ordering a Happy Meal on Legs! She didn't see it coming her eyes were out of her head." Spike took a last draw out of his cigarette and flicked it onto the ground, grinding it with his steel-capped cowboy boots.  
  
"You got the crossbow, Buffy, because it is small and takes them one at a time, a bit like your bed and Vampires." Cordelia muttered more on nerve as they neared the warehouse.  
  
Buffy stared at her in shock. "How did you know?"  
  
"What how did I know that you are boning Spike and you like it good and hard on the cold slab of Spikes crypt? I think everyone knew. But I have demon power so I had foresight."  
  
"CORDELIA!" The whole gang shouted the whole gang minus Gunn who couldn't be found.  
  
The moved closer and closer to the building. Cordelia stopped in a comatose-like state and stared ahead. She let the lights; sounds and images wash over her. She concentrated and counted. She had a battle plan sketched out even before the vision had finished. Everybody had stopped now and were looking at her, Angels face was knotted with concern.  
  
"OK everyone this is the score: Buffy you go with your fanged lover number 2 to the back door there are 12 Vampires in there. Their set-up like the flying V." Cordelia watched their confused faces in amusement. "God, you guys never see the Mighty Ducks films? Well they're like this." She drew a v-shaped diagram in the sand with her wooden-tipped sword. "Willow, I need you to come with me. I need a door opened and a protection spell dissolved. Tara you go with Giles and Wesley. They will need a containment spell to contain the 10 Vampires at the East Side. Angel, you are with me. We'll go in via the front and give us 5 minutes before you strike. Tara once the containment spell is finished, go with Fred and get Allen out of the basement. We'll all meet back at the hotel. OK."  
  
Everyone nodded in automatic agreement. Buffy at last seen that Cordelia wasn't the Queen C anymore, but that wasn't gonna stop her arguing.  
  
"Cordelia with 12 vamps, you can't expect me to use this." She flung the crossbow about in her hands.  
  
"Fine give it to Fred and take these." Cordelia held her own sword between her legs and pulled out two Japanese fighting daggers from behind her duster. Their central needlepoint and wooden tipped blade glistened in the moonlight. There were two shorter needle blades hanging from either side of the handle. "For max. damage, thrust and twist once they're in. Right lets go."  
  
The band spilt up while Cordelia and Angel headed for the front door. They looked at each other before both kicking down the door with a high kick, Lock Stock style. In front of them stood a lean, leather clad lady with at least 16 Vampire flanking her.  
  
"Angelus, I've been expecting you. Lost something."  
  
Angel was about to step forward when he felt Cordelias hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I think I will do it OK? She crossed both our paths and it is time you let me protect you for once. Stop acting like the big hero all the time." Cordelia hit him playfully on the shoulder to let him know she was joking around.   
  
"Cordelia, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean I trained Alishia, I should be the one to take her on."  
  
"Angel, Angelus taught the wanna-be-Slayer how to fight not you. Angelus is exactly the reason why I will fight her in case you feel the over bearing need to hold back over your ties to your alter ego demon."  
  
Alishia tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't care who it is but will somebody please just fight me!"  
  
Cordelias hand reached in to the back of her duster and pulled out her sword. Before Alishia had a chance to register what was happing Cordelia had turned around and challenged her on guard. The two swords clashed with fury. Sparks flying every now and again as metal scraped metal. Cordelia met every move for move, Angel had taught her well. She caught, out of the corner of her eye, Tara running to help Fred and Willow who was busy trying to defuse the protection spell around Allen but having no joy. Angel was trying to keep the other Vampires away from the main fight. Every pent up anger was taking out relentlessly; soon the Vampires were running away from him instead of to him. He could do little but stand by and watch as Cordelia faught with one of his Childe. It was like poetry in motion. He had taught both of them so it was and even fight. Angel took an unneeded breath, as more Vampires appeared, He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, his axe held high in the air.  
  
"Wow mate. Take it bloody easy." Spike muttered Buffy now by his side. "Giles and the English prick are still holed up in the other warehouse but they're fine. Need some help?" Angel raised a speculative eyebrow at him. "What, the Slayer is here. I am hardly going to stake you here am I?"  
  
"Fine, Spike flank left and Buffy flank right. Keep them away from Cordelia." Angel once again let his fury and demon come forward.  
  
Her arms were aching and her head was killing her trying to read Alishias mind all the time, determining which moves were coming when. She turned her head to the side a little in time to see Willow, Tara and Fred run out of the vast room; Allen cradled safely in Fred's arms. Cordelia took a step back and jammed her sword against Alishias. Cordelia matched Alishias strength and then some and held her up in the position.  
  
"Now girly, me and you are going to have a little chat." Cordelia started and raised her voice as Alishia went to interrupt her. "Now since my son in now safe you are going to tell me exactly what you thought you were playing at when you stole him away from me. No body messes with the Queen C and gets away with it."  
  
"You don't know what kind of a demon you live with do you? You're blind girl, just as I was. He turned me and left me on my own. I came looking for my revenge after what he stole from me."  
  
"You keep going on about him stealing something from you. If it was because he turned you, Most Vampires are glad to turn over their souls in return for vampireness. God, spoilt brat, much."  
  
"Angelus stole much more from me that night. He took away everything. When Angelus turned me I was seeing a local teacher. We were in secret because my father couldn't find out about us he would disapprove. I had just had the most joyous news the day before. I was with Child, Charles's child, and you took it all away from me when you took me that night. You were selfish and didn't give a damn what anyone else wanted. You took my child away from me. Left me with nothing but despair.   
You taught me, Angelus, that the demon takes over the body, taking the feelings and memories as well. I can still remember the joy I felt when I found out. You know what pure happiness is as well, now Angelus, you will always know what pure despair is, just like me. You were always like you Sire, Darla, taking what you never had. I guess I learned from the best huh? Your child is now mine and he will grow up knowing exactly what a bastard his father is."  
  
Cordelia who had lowered her sword now raised it again as Alishia stared at Angel. Cordelia reached forward and pushed the sword through Alishias abdomen. Alishia staggered back.  
  
"I will take more than that to kill me you silly little girl." Alishia mocked at Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia laughed flippantly. "I know. His name is Angel NOT Angelus and my name is Cordelia or Queen C to you. You think you're a bitch, you ain't seen nothing yet honey."  
  
Cordelia raised her sword once more as Alishia held an arm over her stomach. She tried a one armed swing but Cordelia took advantage of it and pinned her arm against the wall, slicing through it. The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter. Alishia turned and looked up at Cordelia with pleading eyes. Cordelia caught for a moment what the Vampire in front of her wanted; she wanted to end the despair. Cordelia closed her eyes as she sliced the sword through her head. When she opened them again, Alishia was gone but Dru edged her way over towards Spike.   
  
"Spikey, you came to get me, how nice." She cooed.  
  
Spike looked up and shifted and injured Buffy from his arms. The stake was behind his back as he neared Dru.  
  
"Spikey, why do you still reek of the Slayer. You have taken her to your bed and now you protect her and her little band of followers. You need someone to teach you right from wrong again. You need ME back again."  
  
Spike walked towards Drucillia and turned his face into demon. "Are you going to teach me how right from wrong again Dru? My sweet Dru?"   
  
He walked towards her and moved his body against hers, he looked her straight in the eye as the stake pressed against her body.   
  
"You always did know how to give a girl a good send off. Remember you will always be a toy to her." Dru whispered in Spikes ear as the stake passed through her heart and dust fell around him and onto his clothes.   
  
"Let's go home." Spikes muttered as he wiped the dust from his duster and help scoop Buffy into his arms.   
  
Cordelia and Angel were already waiting outside as the weary band of fighters slowly filtered out from various parts of the warehouse. Cordelia was cradling Allen in her arms and looked up as Spike carried Buffy towards them She could see the expression on his face; he was less than happy, he was troubled. Cordelia walked forward with Allen now is Angel's arms and being cooed to sleep. She saw Spike lay down Buffy and let Willow heal the broken bone in her leg.  
  
"Spike. What Drucillia said, it's not true. Come on Spike the girl was mad do you really think that the stars talked to her? She is a classic case in need of some serious medication…or was. Buffy loves you and you're just like Angel." She saw Spike raise an eyebrow in mockingness. "Hey that's my move. You're just like Angel 'cos he was too damned stubborn to tell me exactly how he felt and we danced on eggshells for month. Stop being such a dumb Vampire and ask her out on a proper date and no all-you-can-drink-O2 places huh! A girl likes food not blood when she is out on a date. Just make her feel normal cos right now she needs it OK. Now come on lets all go back to the hotel." Cordelia looked around her. "Where is Gunn, he would never miss a battle."  
  
  
OK Two chapters down and i am sorry this has taken so long to update but i have been ill and then went to a Delirious? concert and i have been recovering ftrom that. 


	13. Fast Cars

Chapter 13 – 'Fast Cars'  
  
Cordelia sank wearily into the couch, letting it mould to her shape. She heard light footsteps behind her and knew who it was before the English accent yelped in surprise.  
"Ah, Cordelia. I didn't see you there. Shouldn't you put a light on?" Wesley asked noticing the darkness of the room. "I think Angels traits are rubbing off on you more than you would like to admit." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"When did the English get a sense of humor? I am *trying* to calm my head, all these voices are echoing. It just takes a while to stop them all." Cordelia noticed the tome in Wesleys hands for the first time. "What ya doing?"  
  
He closed the book in his hands and sat down next to Cordelia. "I was researching your new ability. I think you may have a part Zunflux Demon in you."  
  
Cordelia scrunched up her nose. "That sounds like some sort of kitchen cleaner. What does it do? Scrub you clean?"  
  
"Yes quite." Wesley muttered dryly. "It is a demon that has the ability to read minds at will. They can even read through walls and barriers that are erected during times of stress, mental anguish or mental disturbance. Very good for tracking down serial killers I think."  
  
"Yeah, that helps. WE are really the FBI! Now we have figured out what kind of a freak I am I am, I was wondering if you had seen Gunn recently? I haven't seen him since the wacko took Allen."  
  
Wesley moved over the couch and coughed uncomfortably. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe is socializing with his crowd or maybe he has gone to Mexico to get some real tacos for Fred." Wesley finished without looking at Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia lifted her eyebrow skeptically. "Now Wesley we both know I can read minds so I m giving you a chance to tell the truth before I go raking around in that twisted mind of your and trust me here that is not something that I wanna be doing to you."  
  
"You see…Umm. Me and Fred…Gunn came in and…"  
  
"Wesley spit it out. You're worse than Angel and his stutter." Cordelia shouted half-heartedly.  
  
"Me and Fred have sort of got together, but Gunn caught us before Fred could explain the situation to him. It was as Alishia attacked Allen." He saw Cordelia pale a little. "We were paying attention. I don't think he will be back. He was talking about going back to his gang but his allegiance to Angel kept him here when Holtz recruited his friends. I hated betraying him Cordelia, I really did but there was always something between Fred and I. I think we had denied it long enough and sadly Gunn found out. Don't be angry with either of us Cordelia. We can't help what we feel."  
  
Cordelia gently took Wesleys hand in his and held it tight. "God, if the Sunnydale crew could see this. I never thought I would hear myself say this but…I understand, you know. It was like that for me and Angel and as far as Buffy was concerned. She sees what we've done as a betrayal and now she's gone all Spikey she still blames me. She had this thing in her head that her and Angel were always meant to be tormented lovers and that the world revolves around her. Egotistical, much. I don't know how everyone will take this but me and Angel will stand by you, if he kicks up a fuss I'll kick his butt." She nudged Wesley playfully in the side. "Is that why Fred has been avoiding me."  
  
"She thinks that you and Gunn had something is the passed! I tried to tell her it was just attraction but you know Fred and her idea's."  
  
"Eww, Me and Gunn. No I think Cordelia and Angel sounds better. Specking of Fred, where is she?"  
  
"Explaining some formula to Giles. She seems to be in her element. Giles has helped bring her out of her shell and between us I think we may have convinced her to go back to University. Maybe UCLA to do Physics. I think she would make a good teacher."  
  
Cordelia smiled at Wesleys last statement. "So you two have started planning the future already. Let me guess. Rose fronted cottage with a white picket fence out front, 2.4 kids running around in the garden while Fred cooks brownies in the kitchen." She watched Wesleys eyes close to imagine the scene. "Well at least you can plan for the future. I mean we can't even get Allen's christening over with."  
  
"Well I could ask our priest to come over and we could have it under a marquee in the courtyard. That way Angel can come out during the day and everyone we wanted to invite would be here anyway."  
  
"That's a good idea Wes. I think we better find another Godfather though. Any ideas?" Cordelia asked. She was already in love with the idea of Angel being able to be there during the day.  
  
"How about Giles? He has been very good to both of you though the years and is also a dear friend of all of us. It was also mean that Allen has someone in LA and in Sunnydale should anything happen to either you or Angel." Cordelia nodded her head. "Right, you take some Aspirin and I will go and talk to Giles for you."  
  
Wesley left and went into his office. Cordelia rubbed her temples, her head still pounding with the whispers in her head. She felt the whispers dull as Angel approached the couch; he slid his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. Cordelia smiled.   
  
Buffy watched the interaction of Angel and Cordelia in subdued anger. *Yes* she loved Spike and *Yes* she knew that Angel would never be hers again but it still hurt and it was that hurt she was going to have to fix if she was going to be able to love Spike. Buffy watched the way Angel held Cordelia from behind before gently jumping onto the seat next to her. He smiled a smile ever so small and ever so gentle yet Cordelia smile back with the intensity to light up a room. Her heart pained a little as Cordelia nuzzled into Angels chest and Angel stroked shoulder length brown hair down her shoulders. She watched as Cordelia talked into Angels knees, her head now supported by his hand.  
  
"Wesley had a great idea, which is rare. He decided that we should have the Christening outside."  
  
"Um…Cora, I don't mean to rain on your parade but I would like to be there for Allen's funeral as well and in case it slipped your mind, me and sunlight don't mix, in fact it's deadly as in a bad way."  
  
Cordelia sat herself up and looked at Angel with one eyebrow raised. "Well Duh. God Angel for a Vampire that is over 250 years old you sure can be dumb. Wes and me were gonna get a huge marquee and put it up in the courtyard. Your only allergic to direct sunlight so being under a marquee should make you into a walking, screaming fireball should it?" She didn't wait for Angel to answer. "And there will be this tunnel thing which means you covered from door to alter. Wes has a priest friend who can do the Christening and everything." Cordelia took Angels hand in hers and looked at him with her best expression. "Please say yes. You wanna make your Seer happy don't you, you know a pissed fiancée can be an expensive one. I mean we have all the people we wanted here and we can have Giles as the other Godfather since Gunn isn't coming back." She noticed Angels startled face, "I'll explain later. So you gonna say yes or do I have to beg some more?" Cordelia pouted.  
  
"When did Queen C ever have to beg. You know I could never say no to you. As long as I don't burst into flames then I agree but the priest thing maybe difficult. I can't even set foot inside a church Cordelia, let alone stand in front of a priest for 30 minutes."  
  
Cordelia chuckled a little. "Duh. I looked in some of Wesley's books and it said that you couldn't go into churches because they are holy grounds, where as the Hotel isn't so 'poof' you shouldn't have any problems. So do I give Wesley the OK?"  
  
"Yeah OK." Angel answered.  
  
Buffy watched from the shadows as Cordelia rewarded Angel with a kiss. She had heard the whole thing. A silent last tear ran down her cheek as she felt Spike show himself from the shadows.   
  
*You've got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way*   
  
"Goodbye Angel." She whispered to the couple that so curled up in each other that it was hard to tell where one started and the other finished. She turned and let her body mould into Spikes form. Now was the time for letting go, now was a time to start a fresh.  
  
This was a character building chapter that MY characters needed. There will be one more chapter where you can find out how this all ends…Nutty. 


	14. From The Moment I Wake Up

From The Moment I Wake Up  
  
Wesley stood looking proudly at the marquee that they had set up in the cramped but cosy courtyard. The sunshine shone strongly through the white material making it almost blinding to see. Wesley looked at the sky and hoped that the clouds didn't move and spoil Angel's big day. This day was new beginning for all of them. Buffy had admitted to the Scooby's about Spike, not that they hadn't known before, and had taken Angel aside to explain in a strained voice that she accepted that they were over completely and that there was someone else in her life. Cordelia had heard the whole thing and reluctantly smiled and left the former lovers to their ending. Gunn had been in contact that morning; he was in San Francisco, trying out the Vampire population down there. Cordelia could feel the need for the heart breaking closure with Fred and quietly left them to talk. For the first time in so long the Angel Investigations Hotel held peace again but that was all about to break lose if Angel didn't his un-dead butt upstairs with the new christening gown.  
  
A Little While Later  
  
Everyone was now starting to gather at the front of the huge tent until they spotted tiny white cards with their names written in Cordelia's gold script writing. The tent was just say filled as Cordelia came down to the front with Allen dressed in an ivory dress with small pieces of lace attached. He looked so masculine in a dress and silk bonnet. Cordelia started to talk with the priest and the Wesley who was clinging to Fred's hand.  
  
"Anyone seen in un-dead boyfriend around here?"  
  
Just as Cordelia muttered the words Angel appeared in the doorway and smiled to Wesley. Now Cordelia could see a rope in Wesley's hand but before she had a chance to see where it went to the 'roof' of the tunnel into the main tent opened up and filled the spot where Angel was standing with light. Cordelia ran forward, Allen luckily being in his Uncles other arm, and ran towards her soon to disintegrate fiancé. By the time she had reached him she realised he wasn't bursting into flames, he wasn't even smouldering, then it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh My Gawd, you've.you're.Human." She passed the last word out in a deflated breath before flinging her arms around his neck and relishing in the feeling of Angel's heartbeat.  
  
Angel beamed at everyone else who had stood up and were now applauding the happy couple. Allen 3was giggling away in his uncles arms as if he knew that this had been coming. Angel felt a bruising fist beating on his chest.  
  
"I swear if you ever frighten me like that again I will divorce you on the spot and take claim to 50% of your cash. I know exactly how much money you have stashed away under that mattress."  
  
Angel chuckled and brought his future wife to his chest and walked towards Wesley, taking his son in his arms for the first time as a human.  
  
20 minutes later: "Do you Wesley promise that you will guide this child in the name of God, protect him form both evils of the world and search as a guider to him through this life, teaching him right from wrong? Will you promise to be a guardian to him and take the role of his parent should his real ones depart the Earth? Take him your responsibility?"  
  
"I will." Wesley smiled at the little silk covered boy in his arms. "With the Godparents sworn in, I commit this child to God's graces and protection for a safe and honest life."  
  
The baby cried out in a gurgle as the cold holy water was dribbled onto his head, sealing his passage into God's arm.  
  
"I have very little doubt this graceful child shall need God's arm as protection with a Slayer, a Vampire, A higher Being and 2 watchers looking after him. In fact I would say he will grow up a rather cultured child."  
  
"Yeah, his daddy can tell him stories of all the wars he seen and caused." Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him, mocking her unforgiveness at his earlier stunt.  
  
"Yeah and his mommy can tell him just the right way to apply Brick Red nail varnish without getting that thicker stripe down the middle." Cordelia slapped Angel up side the head causing Allen to laugh at him.  
  
"Yeah how do you do that Cordy?" Spike asked out to a rumble of laughter.  
  
Buffy hung back from the rest of the group and watched them all interacting with each other. She smiled. This was the family that she had always craved for since her mom had died. They were all at peace, not a care in the word and certainly not evil care in the world. A small, but happy, tear trickled down her face as Spike tried to demonstrate to Cordelia how he put on his nail varnish while she tried to convince him that black was so last year. Maybe Cordelia had changed. She was alright. Not that Buffy would ever tell her that to her face!  
  
Later At Dinner: The three tables had been pushed together and sat in a plump rectangle with Angel and Cordelia at the head and Allen in a Moses' Basket off to their left, sleeping happily. Wesley was just finishing his toast as Cordelia began to stand. She was finishing off the speeches that Angel had started and everyone else added their bit to, even Buffy, which surprised Cordelia no end.  
  
"Well I will just say a few words 'cos there's nothing I hate more than the sound of my own voice." Groans all round and a pointed stare from Cordelia. "Now thank-you for all being here tonight. I think we should count out blessings that we are still alive. But going away from Conner for the moment and moving on to another big event today. I don't think that anyone will go against me here in saying that Angel deserves to be human like most of us here, even if he did frighten the hell out of me doing it." Another pointed stare in angel's direction. "I would like you to all join me in a toast."  
  
Everyone stood up and charged their glasses waiting on Cordelia to speak. With a quick sideways look at Angel she raised her glass.  
  
"To Shansu in LA."  
  
~~***~~~FIN, finally~~~***~~  
  
I'm not going to go into details of why this has took so long but I would like to say a huge thank-you to Lizzy who asked me to write this for me and who has waited so patiently for me to finish it since June. So this is dedicated to Lizzy  
  
Thank-you to all those who have reviewed it and waited just as patiently for it. Hope I satisfied a means to an end!  
  
Nutty 


End file.
